Un rappel de l'enfer
by pona
Summary: Un jour banal au NCIS. Jusqu'à ce que Tony soit obligé de faire face à un événement particulièrement douloureux de son passé. Le FBI aura sa peau... Gibbs/Tony relation père/fils
1. Chapter 1

_Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire, sans lien avec les précédentes même s'il s'agit encore et toujours de développer des relations père/fils entre Gibbs et Tony. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai commencé cette histoire mais entre temps je suis devenue professeur dans un lycée et... je croule sous les copies. Vous qui vous plaignez de devoir faire des contrôles, pensez à vos pauvres professeurs qui doivent les corriger..._

_Au début j'avais prévu de faire un long OS mais devant la longueur, j'ai finalement opté pour une courte histoire. Les chapitres sont courts mais ils devraient arriver rapidement car la fic est presque terminée (et avec l'arrivée des vacances, je devrais pouvoir souffler un peu)._

_Cette fic est classée M à cause de tortures physiques et morales et, vraiment, il y a des passages qui peuvent être dérangeants, je préfère prévenir. Et ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics savent que j'aime faire souffrir Tony..._

_Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez !_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un jour banal au NCIS. Pas de cas sur lequel travailler donc paperasse, paperasse et encore paperasse. Gibbs enchaînait les cafés et les regards noirs, Thimoty McGee discutait avec Abby Sciuto par ordinateur interposé tout en essayant de survivre aux blagues stupides de Ziva David et Anthony Dinozzo qui n'arrêtaient pas de se taquiner tout en nettoyant son arme pour Ziva, feuilleter un magazine, jouer à un jeu vidéo et lancer des boulettes de papier sur sa partenaire – tout cela en même temps – pour Tony. McGee envisageait d'envoyer un virus dans l'ordinateur de ses deux collègues – il en avait créé un à cet effet, baptisé peste noire, qui devrait plaire à Tony – quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans leur ding habituel et que trois hommes en sortirent.

Le premier était l'agent du FBI Tobias Fornell, le visage fermé et une drôle de lueur dans le regard, quelque chose, aussi étrange et inquiétant que cela pût paraître, qui ressemblait à de la compassion. Le premier des deux autres devait approcher la soixantaine, une taille supérieure à la moyenne, une excellente condition physique et se dégageait de lui une impression de force tranquille et de calme assurance. Une arme était facilement discernable sous sa veste et un insigne de police à la ceinture. Le dernier homme était plus jeune, une petite quarantaine tout au plus, il portait un costume impeccable et une morgue comme un étendard. Tout en lui criait à l'agent fédéral. FBI, pensa aussitôt Gibbs. Il ne connaissait aucun des deux hommes et son instinct lui hurlait que la raison de leur venue n'allait pas lui plaire. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si la présence du FBI dans les locaux du NCIS signifiait autre chose que des ennuis.

« Agent Dinozzo… commença Fornell, sans déformer le nom pour une fois. »

Gibbs se leva immédiatement et, en quelques foulées à peine, se trouva entre son agent et les trois hommes.

« De quoi vous l'accusez cette fois-ci ? grogna-t-il. »

Le plus âgé des hommes, celui qui portait un insigne de police, observa longuement Gibbs d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Nous ne l'accusons de rien, essaya de désamorcer Fornell en soupirant – il adressa un regard aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, un regard qui semblait dire : Je vous l'avais bien dit ! – En fait, nous sommes ici pour lui demander son aide… »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son agent senior, en quête d'une explication. Tony était à moitié levé mais semblait comme tétanisé et il était plus pâle que Gibbs l'avait jamais vu. Plus pâle encore qu'avec la peste.

« Non. »

Ce n'était guère qu'un souffle qui sortit de la bouche de Tony.

« Non, répéta-t-il plus fort et plus fermement mais ses mains étaient crispées sur son bureau.

_ Anton, soupira le policier. »

Tony frémit. Gibbs se rendit alors compte que Tony et cet homme se connaissaient. Plutôt bien si on en croyait l'utilisation du surnom.

« Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire, lâcha Tony.

_ Agent Dinozzo ! »

La voix du troisième homme claqua dans l'open space. Tony et lui ne semblaient pas se connaître par contre.

« Il ne veut parler qu'à vous ! Dans deux jours, il sera trop tard ! Certaines de ses victimes n'ont jamais été retrouvées ! N'ont-elles pas droit à des sépultures ? Leurs familles n'ont-elles pas le droit à ce réconfort ? Il a dit que nous ne connaissions même pas toutes ses victimes…

_ Non, non, non… répétait Tony en secouant la tête. »

Gibbs ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversé. Ses ongles étaient véritablement enfoncés dans son bureau.

« Anton, soupira à nouveau le policier. Et si tu nous épargnais tout ça ? Tu peux refuser autant que tu veux, tu sais comme moi que tu finiras par accepter. Parce que tu es ce genre d'hommes… J'étais là, tu te souviens ? Je te connais… »

L'homme avait parlé d'une voix douce. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony mais la retira en voyant l'homme frémir.

Gibbs n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait mais au diable s'ils pensaient pouvoir obliger son agent à faire quoi que ce fût qu'il ne souhaitait pas !

« Il a dit qu'il te dirait ce qu'il avait fait de _son_ corps… ajouta l'homme, doucement. »

Tony vacilla et Gibbs crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Le chef d'équipe s'apprêtait à mettre tout ce beau monde à la porte quand Tony le coupa :

« Ok, laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle, se levant. Je vais le faire. Laissez-moi juste quelques minutes… »

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que son agent avait déjà disparu en direction des toilettes.

« Agent Thoraw, ordonna Fornell, occupez-vous de régler les détails avec le directeur du NCIS. Faites-lui savoir que l'agent spécial Dinozzo sera absent pendant quelques jours par ordre du secrétaire d'état à la justice et du gouverneur de l'Ohio. Et qu'il n'a aucun besoin d'en savoir plus ! »

L'agent du FBI hocha la tête et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Vance. Gibbs s'apprêtait à nouveau à intervenir afin de savoir enfin ce qu'il se passait avec son agent mais Fornell le coupa encore :

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de ce qui se passe maintenant et nous n'avons aucune obligation de te donner la moindre information, ce serait même plutôt le contraire. Mais je te connais alors prends ça ! »

Gibbs réceptionna de justesse une lourde boite en carton avec une étiquette uniquement noircie d'un code à six chiffres et quatre lettres.

Tony et l'agent du FBI qui était allé parler à Vance réapparurent dans le même temps et Gibbs ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder son agent partir avec les trois hommes son agent qui semblait plus jeune et plus fragile qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Gibbs arracha pratiquement le couvercle de la boite. Celle-ci contenait de nombreux dossiers papiers. Gibbs n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir le moindre dossier pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de dossiers de police certains même étaient estampillés FBI et ils étaient tous datés de plus de treize ans.

Gibbs serra les poings alors que Ziva et McGee s'approchaient. Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait découvrir. Pas aimer du tout !

« Affaire Lekusky, lut Ziva qui avait saisi un dossier. »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, persuadé qu'il connaissait ce nom mais il n'eut pas le temps de fouiller son esprit qu'un bruit de verre brisé le fit se retourner vers l'ascenseur. C'était Ducky et il venait manifestement de laisser tomber sa tasse de thé.

« Un problème Ducky ? demanda-t-il.

_ Pour quelle raison parlez-vous de Lekusky ?

_ Tu connais cette affaire ? demanda Gibbs.

_ Comment pourrais-je avoir oublié ? C'était il y a treize ou quatorze ans… Il y avait tous ces meurtres horribles de jeunes hommes à Cleveland… J'avais été réquisitionné pour aider aux autopsies… Une des pires choses que j'ai vues… Pourquoi rouvres-tu cette affaire ? »

Gibbs avait froncé les sourcils. Il commençait à se rappeler cette affaire. On en avait parlé pendant des mois dans tous les journaux du pays. Etrangement, par contre, il se rappelait à peine comment cette histoire s'était terminée. Il savait juste que le meurtrier avait été arrêté…

« Fornell, un agent du FBI et un policier sont venus chercher Tony, expliqua Ziva. Ils ont dit qu'il était le seul à qui _il_ acceptait de parler et qu'il devait y aller pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait des corps…

_ Je suppose qu'ils veulent que Tony parle au meurtrier mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, releva McGee. Je ne savais pas que Tony avait été à Cleveland. Il a été à l'université de l'Ohio mais…

_ Oh mon dieu ! »

Ducky sembla prêt de s'évanouir lui aussi et Gibbs dut l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Qu'y a-t-il Ducky ? s'inquiéta Gibbs.

_ Je pense savoir pourquoi Anthony est le seul à qui ce monstre veut parler. Oh, mon pauvre garçon ! Mon pauvre garçon…

_ Ducky ? insista Gibbs, qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

_ Ça paraît évident maintenant. La description colle parfaitement. J'aurai dû le reconnaître…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Est-ce que tu parles de Tony ? Gibbs était clairement dans le noir.

_ Oui. Il était à Cleveland. Comme inspecteur junior. Très junior…

_ Il ne devait même pas avoir vingt-et-un ans ! Et il a commencé à travailler à Peoria, pas Cleveland, le reprit Gibbs.

_ Je suppose que le FBI aura effacé toute l'affaire…

_ Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? demanda McGee.

_ Parce que le meurtrier était l'agent du FBI qui partageait l'enquête avec la police de Cleveland… »

Gibbs cilla. Cela expliquait que le règlement de l'affaire eût été aussi étouffé. Mais comment Tony s'était-il trouvé mêlé à tout cela ?

« Tu as rencontré Tony là-bas ? demanda Ziva. »

Ducky secoua la tête.

« Je ne sortais guère des salles d'autopsie et, en raison de l'encombrement de celles-ci – le vieux médecin légiste avait frémi à ce mot, Gibbs se rappelait quelques détails particulièrement horribles de ce qu'avaient subi les victimes – les policiers ne s'y rendaient guère, encore moins le duo lumineux…

_ Le duo lumineux ? releva Ziva. »

Ducky soupira tristement.

« Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le début. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sortais guère des salles d'autopsie mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'entendre tout ce qui se disait. Et s'il y avait un sujet qui revenait dans toutes les conversations des policiers de Cleveland, en dehors de l'affaire en cours, c'était bien le duo lumineux comme ils les appelaient. C'était moins une moquerie que cela peut paraître maintenant… Tout le monde semblait vraiment les apprécier…

_ Qui, les ? demanda Gibbs qui avait du mal à suivre les propos en apparence décousus de son vieil ami.

_ Les deux dernières recrues du commissaire Desbois. Deux jeunes hommes de vingt et vingt-trois ans qui avaient terminé majors de leur promotion à l'école de police et que le commissaire avait spécialement été chercher. Deux jeunes hommes brillants dans tous les sens du terme. Et extrêmement soudés… Je ne sais pas trop comment ils ont atterri sur cette affaire mais je sais parfaitement comme cela s'est terminé… – Ducky fit une pause, compassion et tristesse noyaient son regard – Ils ont été les dernières victimes du tueur. Je suppose qu'il a trouvé drôle de s'en prendre à deux des policiers qui le recherchaient et encore plus drôle de s'en prendre aux enfants chéris de la police de Cleveland… »

Gibbs se figea, un dossier à la main, sans oser l'ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Il avait une trop bonne idée de ce qu'elle allait être. Il ne voulait pas que Tony ait eu à subir cela. Il ne voulait pas…

« Je sais que la police de Cleveland a retrouvé les vidéos de ce qu'il leur a fait subir. Il a pris un grand plaisir à les torturer physiquement et moralement. Jusqu'à ce que l'aîné perde conscience et que le plus jeune, je sais maintenant qu'il s'agissait de notre Anthony, ne profite de l'absence du monstre et ne réussisse à se libérer… Mais il était trop tard. L'autre jeune homme avait déjà succombé à ses blessures et nul ne sait comment Anthony a réussi à s'évader… »

Gibbs avait ouvert le dossier et il devait désormais faire face à des photos de son agent montrant, sous tous les angles, les atrocités qu'on lui avait fait subir.

« Le tueur a été arrêté mais il a fallu faire sortir Anthony de l'hôpital pour le procès… Il paraît que l'assassin a passé tout le temps du procès à faire souffrir le plus de personnes possible… Et le corps du jeune inspecteur n'a jamais été retrouvé… Ce… monstre est un véritable sadique. Je sais qu'il doit être exécuté dans deux jours mais je suppose qu'il a proposé de révéler l'emplacement de ses victimes pour faire reculer l'exécution. Ou peut-être simplement pour faire souffrir une dernière fois… »

Gibbs déglutit et laissa tomber le dossier. Il ne laisserait pas faire cela ! Il prit ses clés de voiture, son arme, et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'ascenseur, sous les regards chargés d'incompréhension de ses agents.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Ducky.

_ A Cleveland. »

Ducky hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un nouveau chapitre. Dérangeant au minimum, même si c'est loin d'être le pire. _

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Gibbs était à peine arrivé à l'aéroport qu'Abby l'appelait pour lui annoncer qu'ils lui avaient fait une réservation pour le prochain vol en partance pour Cleveland et qu'une voiture de location l'attendrait à l'arrivée.

Tony et ses accompagnateurs avaient à peine quelques heures d'avance sur lui mais c'était quelques heures de trop ! Gibbs aurait dû réagir plus rapidement ! Il aurait dû être là pour accompagner son agent depuis le début. Il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre. Encore moins une espèce de psychopathe d'agent du FBI qui l'avait déjà torturé et avait tué devant ses yeux son meilleur ami. Gibbs ne savait que trop bien ce que devait ressentir Tony à ce sujet. En plus de l'horreur des souvenirs, de la douleur et de la peur, il devait se sentir coupable. Coupable d'être en vie. Tony se sentait toujours coupable même, et surtout, quand il était le seul à n'avoir rien à se reprocher, quand il était celui qui avait permis d'empêcher les choses de finir plus mal qu'elles ne l'avaient fait…

Il était près de cinq heures du matin quand Gibbs atterrit enfin à Cleveland. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Comment aurait-il pu alors que restaient imprimées sur sa rétine les photos du corps martyrisé de son agent ? Personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir son agent ! Et peu importe qu'à l'époque il n'eût pas encore été son agent. Quelque part, Gibbs pensait que Tony et lui étaient destinés à se rencontrer. Si ces propos remontaient jusqu'à Abby, Gibbs nierait les avoir prononcés même si sa vie en dépendait.

Gibbs était parti un peu précipitamment… d'accord très précipitamment, aussi il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit exact où avait été conduit son agent. Si ce Lekusky de malheur devait être exécuté dans deux jours, alors il y avait de grandes chances qu'il se trouvât actuellement dans le couloir de la mort d'une prison de Cleveland, non ? Le téléphone sonna. Gibbs répondit avec sa brusquerie habituelle et raccrocha, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, sans le moindre avertissement. McGee était habitué. Apparemment, Lekusky avait été conduit dans les bureaux de Cleveland du FBI. Gibbs trouvait très étonnant, et vraiment très imprudent, d'avoir sorti cet homme de prison. Que cherchaient-ils ? L'aider à s'évader ? Peu importait. Gibbs utilisa la fonction GPS de son téléphone, programmée à distance par McGee et Abby. Un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres. Gibbs se sentait rarement plus fier que lorsque son équipe devançait ses ordres ou ses besoins. Il devrait peut-être le leur dire. Un jour…

Un agent tenta d'empêcher Gibbs de pénétrer plus avant dans les bureaux du FBI mais Fornell intervint avant qu'il ne pût comparer l'humeur de Gibbs à celle d'une ourse qu'on aurait séparé de son petit.

« Tu as braqué un avion ? demanda l'agent du FBI en regardant sa montre.

_ Où est mon agent ? »

Fornell soupira et l'entraîna vers les salles d'interrogatoire.

« Faites passer l'argent ! s'exclama l'agent du FBI alors qu'ils entraient dans une salle d'observation attenante à une salle d'interrogatoire. »

Plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient. Un technicien, un casque sur les oreilles qui ne semblait leur prêter aucune attention, les deux personnes qui avaient accompagné Fornell au NCIS et trois autres hommes en costume – Gibbs supposa qu'il s'agissait d'agents du FBI. A l'écart, le regard fixé sur la vitre de séparation, se tenait Dinozzo, l'air fragile et malade.

Gibbs se fraya un chemin à travers les hommes qui passaient en soupirant des billets à Fornell. Gibbs était parfaitement conscient que les termes du pari devaient être en lien avec sa présence mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait était son agent.

Gibbs s'arrêta à côté de Tony, juste assez près pour l'effleurer, mais resta silencieux. Il observa à son tour l'autre côté de la vitre. Un homme était assis, les mains et les pieds menottés, dans une combinaison orange de prisonnier. Il devait avoir dépassé la cinquantaine de plusieurs années mais semblait dans une étonnante forme physique et une certaine élégance transparaissait malgré son hideux costume. Il se tenait droit, exsudant de confiance en soi, les yeux fixés sur la vitre, comme s'il voyait à travers le miroir sans tain, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Son attitude était en complet contraste avec celle de son agent et c'était pourtant lui qui était menotté, dont l'exécution était proche.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, murmura-t-il, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Tony. Personne ne t'en voudra…

_ Si. Moi… »

Tony prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa, tentant d'apparaître plus confiant qu'il ne l'était. Gibbs lui serra légèrement l'épaule. Tu n'es pas seul.

L'ancien marine observa son agent marcher à contre-cœur vers la porte. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux avant que la porte ne lui bloquât la vue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous espérez ? cracha Gibbs à la ronde. Ce fumier ne dira jamais rien et vous le savez ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est satisfaire son sadisme une dernière fois…

_ Nous devons tout essayer, répondit l'agent du FBI qui était venu chercher Dinozzo au NCIS. Pour les familles des victimes… »

Gibbs chassa la remarque d'un geste de la main.

« Et pourquoi vous le dirait-il ? Pour apaiser sa conscience ? Ce connard n'a pas de conscience… »

Gibbs était furieux. Il dut se forcer à se calmer. S'il continuait sur ce chemin, il allait finir par écraser son poing contre quelque chose.

« Ne sous-estimez pas Anton. »

Gibbs se retourna brutalement vers l'homme qui venait de parler. C'était le policier qu'il avait vu au NCIS et qui semblait connaître Tony.

« Nous n'avons pas été présenté. Je suis le commissaire Desbois…

_ C'est vous qui…

_ … qui suis allé chercher Anton et Will dès leur sortie de l'académie de police et qui en ai fait des inspecteurs au bout d'à peine trois mois, répondit l'homme d'un air triste.

_ Vous allez le briser ! Pourquoi lui imposer une telle épreuve alors que…

_ Il l'a déjà fait une fois. Il l'a déjà confronté, explicita le commissaire Desbois.

_ Et vous voulez lui refaire subir ça ?

_ Je tiens autant à Anton que vous, agent Gibbs ! »

Gibbs lui jeta un regard noir, clairement peu convaincu. L'autre homme lui renvoya un sourire triste.

« Il est fort. Probablement l'homme le plus fort que j'ai rencontré… Il réussira. Et il a besoin de le faire. Il a besoin de savoir ce qu'il a fait du corps de Will…

_ Et si vous vous trompez ?

_ Vous êtes là pour ça, non ? »

Gibbs grogna, s'apprêtant à lui répondre vertement.

« Je déteste autant que vous cette situation, murmura le commissaire. Mais Anton a besoin de faire ça… »

L'homme se tut alors que Dinozzo venait d'entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il se tenait droit et marchait d'un pas ferme mais Gibbs le connaissait assez pour voir que toute sa belle assurance était fausse. Dinozzo tira la chaise en face de Lekusky qui lui renvoya un sourire qui avait quelque chose de sadique. Gibbs vit Tony frémir et il savait qu'il serrait le dossier de la chaise presque assez fort pour la casser. Il s'assit cependant, les mains bien à plat sur la table qui le séparait de l'homme qui l'avait torturé et avait assassiné son meilleur ami devant ses yeux.

« Salut, Anton. Ça fait un bail…

_ Demetrius Lekusky, je suis l'agent spécial du NCIS Anthony Dinozzo et je…

_ Anton, Anton… Pourquoi tant de formalités entre nous ? Alors que nous avons de si beaux souvenirs ensemble… »

Les mains de Dinozzo se crispèrent sur la table, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le bois.

« Je suis ici pour… tenta à nouveau Tony.

_ Ai-je bien entendu ? Agent spécial du NCIS ? Tu n'es plus policier alors… Et toi qui pensais tant de mal des agents fédéraux… Comment disais-tu déjà ? Ces planqués de feds ? Tu es un planqué de fed maintenant, Anton ? »

Les dents de Dinozzo grincèrent assez fort pour être entendues de l'autre côté de la vitre. Gibbs se rappelait que Tony lui avait dit ne pas vouloir devenir agent fédéral lorsqu'il lui avait proposé un job la première fois. Bon, il avait utilisé des termes bien plus fleuris. Gibbs comprenait pourquoi désormais.

« Vous avez demandé à me parler, reprit Tony. Vous auriez des choses à me dire…

_ Est-ce que tu te souviens ? demanda l'homme, en fixant l'agent comme s'il voulait le dévorer. Est-ce que tu te souviens du bruit de tes os que je brisais un à un ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de ta peau qui se déchirait sous la lame de mon rasoir… »

Gibbs devait se forcer à rester immobile et silencieux alors que la liste des blessures de son agent était égrainée dans un sourire sadique. La seule chose qui le retenait était l'attitude de Tony. Son agent n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il n'avait même pas cillé, se contentant de fixer dans les yeux son ancien bourreau.

« De si jolis dessins… Et le sang. Ce sang qui coulait pur et libre sur ta peau… Sauf quand il entrait en contact avec le cigare. Tu te rappelles le grésillement alors ? Et l'odeur… »

L'homme fit mine de humer une odeur particulièrement plaisante, le nez relevé, les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres. Gibbs vit Tony frémir, les narines dilatées comme s'il sentait à nouveau l'atroce odeur de chair brûlée.

« Craaac, un os brisé à coup de batte. Sheeee, sheeeeeee, deux coupures, parfaitement nettes. Pseeee, une brûlure toute ronde. Et craaac, un autre os ! La chair brûlée, l'odeur du sang et de la peur…

_ Je n'ai pas peur !

_ Vraiment ? Tu sais ce que je ferais si j'étais libre ? Je ferais des lamelles de ta peau que je brûlerais quand elles ne tiendraient plus que par un bord à ton corps. Et ça grésillerait, la peau formerait des cloques qui éclateraient et des bulles de sang qui…

_ Vous avez dit que vous alliez me dire où vous avez mis les corps ! le coupa Tony. »

L'homme sourit mais continua comme si Tony n'avait rien dit.

« Et les cris. Tu te souviens des cris ? Tu ne criais pas beaucoup mais Will si. Tu les entends ? »

Tony se releva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise dans sa précipitation.

« Il criait, suppliait, pleurait. Douce musique… »

Tony sortit précipitamment de la pièce et Gibbs le récupéra juste avant qu'il ne s'effondrât, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles comme pour empêcher les souvenirs de le hanter.

Gibbs le tenait plaqué contre le mur, une main serrant son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

« Doucement, gamin, doucement. Ça va aller… »

Tony se força à respirer calmement, se focalisant sur de longues inspirations suivies de longues expirations, le tout à un rythme régulier jusqu'à ce que les battements de son cœur retrouvassent un tempo normal et que l'humidité de ses yeux se fût asséchée. Ses traits se décrispèrent peu à peu et Gibbs le sentit qui se relâchait. Sa prise sur son agent s'adoucit et il accompagna sa glissade le long du mur.

« Hé ! l'appela-t-il alors que le regard de son agent semblait se perdre à nouveau dans un cauchemar éveillé.

_ Ça va… Juste des souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs… Je crois que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils reviennent aussi forts. Aussi… vivants.

_ Tu devrais faire une pause, manger quelque chose…

_ Non ! Je dois… Ça va aller, maintenant. Je sais à quoi m'attendre. Je crois que je suis prêt…

_ Tu crois ? Gibbs leva un sourcil, peu convaincu.

_ J'en suis sûr patron ! affirma Tony d'une voix qui avait retrouvé sa fermeté. »

Gibbs pouvait sentir derrière eux les regards des agents du FBI et du commissaire Desbois. Gibbs espérait qu'ils auraient l'intelligence de s'éclipser avant que Tony ne s'aperçût de leur présence. Il l'espérait pour eux !

Tony se releva, défroissant ses vêtements de quelques tapes qui lui permirent de reprendre une certaine contenance alors que leur public faisait mine d'être occupé à n'importe quoi d'autre que les observer.

Tony esquissa un léger sourire, forcé, redressa les épaules et jeta un regard gêné vers Gibbs.

« On va pas le laisser gagner ! J'crois que j'ai le droit à un autre tour… »

Gibbs lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule avant de le laisser retourner dans la salle d'interrogatoire, toujours peu convaincu du bien fondé de faire subir cela à son agent.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un nouveau chapitre et quelques informations sur ce qui est arrivé à notre cher Tony... Et oui, Lekusky est un grand malade - et encore vous n'avez pas tout vu - et une dizaine d'années dans le couloir de la mort n'a rien arrangé._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 :**

Tony s'installa à nouveau en face de Lekusky qui arborait un sourire particulièrement satisfait.

« Nous en étions… commença Tony.

_ A évoquer de vieux souvenirs communs, continua Lekusky. D'excellents souvenirs, dois-je dire ! Et j'espère que nous pourrons en créer d'autres… De très nombreux autres…

_ Vous allez être exécuté dans moins de trente-six heures, un peu tard pour de nouveaux souvenirs.

_ Il peut se passer tellement de choses en trente-six heures, mon cher Anton...

_ Pas le genre de choses que vous espérez !

_ Tu crois ? Après tout, n'es-tu pas venu me rendre une petite visite ?

_ Je ne suis pas ici en visite ! cria Tony, qui s'efforça aussitôt de reprendre son calme. Je suis ici pour que vous me disiez ce que vous avez fait des corps…

_ Les corps… Pauvres petites choses… Tant de souffrances…

_ Vous avez dit que vous me révéleriez où vous aviez mis les corps de vos victimes…

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il reste des corps ? Que je ne les ai pas totalement broyés, hachés et jetés aux cochons ?

_ Certaines de vos victimes ont été retrouvées. Et elles étaient entières…

_ Entières ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé. Disons qu'on savait qu'il s'agissait d'être humains… Mais l'ADN était indispensable pour pouvoir les identifier… »

Lekusky souriait de ce petit air satisfait tout en fixant Tony.

« Plus d'empreintes digitales… plus de doigts souvent ou alors, totalement brûlés… Il aurait fallu pouvoir reconstituer les mâchoires pour pouvoir utiliser les radios dentaires et le reste était une telle bouillie ensanglantée… »

Tony commençait à respirer difficilement, les ongles profondément enfoncés dans la table.

« Qu'avez-vous fait des corps de vos victimes ? insista cependant Tony, articulant lentement afin de garder son calme.

_ Tu ne sais même pas combien il y en a eu ! Personne ne le sait… Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait de ce cher Will, n'est-ce pas ? Ce si délicieux Will. Ce fils et ce frère adoré par tous… Comme sa famille a dû le pleurer… »

Tony avait enfoncé ses ongles si profondément dans la table que des sillons s'étaient formés, sa respiration était anarchique et ses dents si serrées que Gibbs était sûr qu'elles auraient pu couper un doigt. Mauvaise image…

« Si les choses avaient été inversées, il n'y aurait eu personne dans les rangs de la famille endeuillée… Comme ils ont dû t'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, eux qui t'avaient accueilli comme un fils. Comme ils ont dû regretter que ce soit toi qui sois revenu… »

Tony avait tellement enfoncé ses ongles que certains avaient cassé et que ses doigts étaient en sang. L'agent du NCIS tremblait et la culpabilité noyait son regard. Ses yeux étaient plus hantés que Gibbs ne les avait jamais vus. Lekusky semblait bien décidé à brisé son agent et il était bien parti pour réussir. Etouffant un cri de rage, Gibbs enfonça pratiquement la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et extirpa, de force, Tony de la pièce.

« Fais une pause !

_ Non ! Je dois…

_ Fais une pause maintenant ! Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu continues de cette façon. Tu as besoin de boire quelque chose de chaud et de dormir quelques heures…

_ On n'a pas quelques heures !

_ Il est en train de te manipuler ! C'est lui qui maîtrise la situation. Il est en train de faire de toi son jouet…

_ Je…

_ Tu vas te reposer ! répéta Gibbs en insistant lourdement sur chaque mot.

_ Je serai incapable de dormir.

_ Tu as besoin de faire une pause !

_ Peut-être un café, céda Tony. Je voudrais revoir les dossiers sur l'enquête. Tu crois que tu peux me les obtenir ? »

La voix de Tony s'était faite plaintive et Gibbs ne savait pas quelle part tenait de la manipulation et qu'elle part était due à la fatigue nerveuse de son agent.

« Je vais te trouver ça… »

Gibbs récupéra les dossiers il avait clairement fait comprendre à tout le monde que s'opposer à lui serait, vraiment, une très mauvaise idée. Il installa Tony à une table avec un café plus sucré que ce que la décence ne devrait permettre, et les dossiers, puis se retira un peu plus loin, afin de pouvoir l'observer tout à son aise.

Le commissaire Desbois s'approcha de lui – tous les agents du FBI, au contraire, prenaient bien garde de se tenir le plus éloignés possible de Gibbs – un regard inquiet posé sur Tony.

« Vous êtes content de vous ? cracha Gibbs. Tout ce que ce connard veut, c'est le briser !

_ Je sais… souffla le commissaire. Parce qu'il est le seul qu'il n'a jamais brisé…

_ Et donc vous voulez lui donner l'occasion de réussir ! ragea Gibbs qui était à la limite de l'explosion.

_ J'ai vu les vidéos, murmura le commissaire. Anton s'y débrouillait pour attirer le plus possible les coups de Lekusky. Il a toujours essayé de protéger son ami…

_ C'est ce qu'il est, acquiesça Gibbs. Il fait toujours passer les autres avant lui. »

Le commissaire Desbois hocha la tête.

« Malheureusement, il semble qu'il était aussi beaucoup plus résistant que Will. J'ai bien peur que ce soit dû à son… éducation… »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, les lèvres serrées avant de se tourner tous deux vers l'agent dont ils parlaient et qui semblait plongé dans les dossiers. Tony était toujours pâle et tout dans sa posture montrait son épuisement. Gibbs ne désirait qu'une seule chose, pouvoir le ramener à la maison, ou au moins l'éloigner de ce psychopathe et l'obliger à se reposer.

« Il a tort, vous savez… »

Gibbs se retourna vers le commissaire, lui jetant un regard interrogatif.

« Lekusky. Quant il dit que la famille de Will en a voulu à Anton. Dès qu'ils avaient un dimanche de libre, Will traînait Anton pour le repas de famille. Idem pour toutes les fêtes… Sa famille est très soudée. Sa sœur aînée travaille toujours pour moi comme médecin légiste. Elle travaillait pour moi avant que je n'engage Will et Anton. C'est elle qui m'a parlé d'eux pour la première fois. Ensuite, j'ai fait ma petite enquête et je les ai embauchés dès leur sortie de l'académie. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette affaire… »

Gibbs ne répondit rien. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette affaire, Tony n'aurait probablement pas quitté la police de Cleveland, il n'aurait pas enchaîné les postes et Gibbs ne l'aurait pas rencontré. C'était quelque chose de terrible à penser, mais c'était grâce à ce fumier de Lekusky que Tony était désormais à ses côtés. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de s'assurer que ce fumier payât pour ce qu'il avait fait à son agent ! Personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir son agent !

À sa table de travail, Tony était plongé dans les dossiers qui relataient un des pires moments de sa vie – il y en avait eu un certain nombre… Il laissa de côté les dossiers des victimes pour se concentrer sur les scènes de crimes et les indices. Il demanda une carte de la région qui lui fut apportée en moins de trente secondes après qu'un regard de Gibbs eût convaincu tout un chacun que les désirs de Tony avaient intérêt à être satisfaits dans les moindres détails. Un café à la main, Gibbs vint s'asseoir à côté de son agent, l'observant en silence griffonner sur la carte, traçant des cercles de couleurs différentes selon qu'ils représentaient les lieux où les victimes avaient été enlevées, ceux où avaient été retrouvées certaines d'entre elles et divers autres indications incompréhensibles pour Gibbs mais qui semblaient faire sens pour Tony. Gibbs ne dit rien, sachant que la seule aide qu'il pouvait apporter à son agent était le réconfort de sa présence.

Finalement, Tony laissa de côté sa carte et se plongea dans ce qui était manifestement une évaluation psychologique de l'ancien agent du FBI, Demetrius Lekusky. Gibbs aurait parié qu'elle comportait tout un tas de termes scientifiques dont le sens était que l'homme était un p… de psychopathe complètement cinglé ! Gibbs laissait les évaluations psychologiques à Ducky. En ce qui le concernait, cet homme allait mourir et c'était tout ce qu'il méritait !

Tony finit par reposer l'épais dossier. Il se massa les tempes, les yeux plissés.

« Migraine ? Demanda Gibbs avec son économie de paroles habituelle. »

Tony hocha la tête.

« Je suppose que je suis fatigué… Et peut-être un peu stressé aussi, accorda-t-il. »

Gibbs souffla. Un peu ?

« On peut rentrer, lui dit-il doucement. Ou trouver un hôtel. Tu n'as pas à faire ça… »

Tony soupira.

« Si. Il faut que je le fasse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… ça va aller. Il ne peut plus rien me faire, désormais…

_ Il n'a pas besoin de te toucher pour te faire souffrir…

_ Peut-être… Mais à la fin, il sera toujours condamné à mort et moi pas. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois où je serais accusé de meurtre, bien sûr ! »

Gibbs grimaça à la blague. Tony était un véritable aimant à problèmes. S'il avait été superstitieux, Gibbs aurait pu croire que son agent était maudit. Tant de malchance…

« Je m'en sors toujours, sourit Tony qui semblait – une nouvelle fois – avoir suivi le cours des pensées de son supérieur. Au moins, ces derniers temps, mes supérieurs et mes collègues ont confiance en moi… C'est plus compliqué quand on doit se méfier de prendre un coup de couteau dans le dos… »

Gibbs mima un simulacre de claque sur la tête de son agent. Il savait que Tony avait eu des problèmes – ô euphémisme ! – avec certain de ses collègues, à Philadelphie et Baltimore du moins. Il avait toujours crû qu'il n'y avait qu'au NCIS que son agent avait fini par être véritablement apprécié. Manifestement, il avait eu tort. Cleveland avait due être une période agréable jusqu'à ce que ce fumier de Lekusky ne vînt tout gâcher…

« Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda subitement Tony qui le fixait profondément.

_ Tu as besoin de poser la question Dinozzo ? répondit Gibbs, un peu brusquement. »

Gibbs s'en voulu immédiatement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprît à communiquer normalement… Tony le regardait toujours avec cet air de chiot perdu, en attente de quelque chose.

« Tu as une idée, Dinozzo ?

_ Tu me fais confiance ?

_ Tu es en train de m'inquiéter mais oui. »

Tony laissa échapper un soupir et esquissa un léger sourire. Il redressa les épaules, prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Gibbs le suivit avant de bifurquer dans la salle d'observation. Le commissaire Desbois l'y rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? demanda-t-il. »

Gibbs haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.


	4. Chapter 4

_Warming ! Warning ! Ce chapitre est... dérangeant, et c'est moi qui l'ai écrit qui le dit ! Ame sensible s'abstenir (mais vous rateriez quelque chose !)._

_Comme vous pouviez le deviner, notre cher Tony a des idées plutôt... extrêmes, on va dire..._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ils virent Tony entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire et Lekusky sourire de ce sourire sadique qu'il arborait dès qu'il voyait l'agent.

« Déjà de retour ? demanda le condamné. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton chien de garde ?

_ En quoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda Tony, qui avait laissé tomber le ton sérieux, neutre et poli du professionnel aguerri. Un peu vieux pour toi, non ? Je croyais que c'était moi que tu voulais avoir. Tu me fais des infidélités ? »

Gibbs cligna des yeux en voyant sur quelle pente Tony se lançait. Il n'était pas certain que ce fût une bonne idée. Au moins, cela avait le mérité de déstabiliser Lekusky.

« Quoi ?

_ Eh bien oui ! Je suis ta dernière victime, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de toucher quelqu'un d'autre après moi. Donc, nous sommes liés. Et tant que je suis en vie, il ne peut y en avoir d'autres… »

Les yeux de Lekusky s'écarquillèrent et son sourire se figea. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que Tony eût repris la main.

« Tu es en quartier d'isolement, non ? Pas de co-détenu, pas de visiteur et les gardiens changent régulièrement. Aucun ne reste suffisamment longtemps pour que tu puisses jouer avec eux… »

Lekusky pinça les lèvres, les yeux soudain rétrécis, en attente de la suite.

« Tu aimerais jouer avec moi ? demanda Tony d'un faux air innocent. Déchirer ma peau. La brûler. La couper… »

La respiration de Lekusky s'accéléra.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu plus vu de sang couler ? Plus senti cette odeur métallique ? Le sang de quelqu'un d'autre bien sûr. Ça ne fait pas la même chose quand c'est le sien, je vois ça… »

Tony désigna les fines cicatrices qui s'étalaient sur le dos des mains et les paumes de l'ancien agent du FBI.

« Ce n'est pas aussi jouissif, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lekusky expira fortement.

« On va jouer à un petit jeu. Tu veux ? »

Tony sortit un couteau qu'il planta violemment dans le plateau de la table. Aussitôt, derrière le miroir sans tain, les agents du FBI commencèrent à paniquer.

« Sortez-le de là ! s'exclama l'un d'eux. Je vous rappelle que ce p… d'interrogatoire est enregistré !

_ Non ! s'exclama soudainement Gibbs, que le geste de Tony avait pris par surprise.

_ Vous voulez le laisser le torturer ? demanda l'agent qui était venu chercher Tony avec Fornell et le commissaire Desbois.

_ Tony ne va pas le torturer…

_ Qu'en savez-vous ?

_ Je connais mon agent !

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ?

_ Et crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit très prudent de laisser un couteau à proximité de cet homme ? demanda Fornell.

Gibbs grinça des dents.

« Je fais confiance à Tony. »

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Lekusky avait les yeux fixés sur la lame.

« On va jouer à un petit jeu. Je vais te poser des questions. A chaque réponse, juste bien sûr, mon sang coulera…

_ Je ne peux pas le prendre ! grogna Lekusky en tirant sur ses mains attachées à la table.

_ Pas besoin. »

Tony saisit le couteau et le fit tourner dans ses mains.

« Je le ferai moi-même… Ça t'excite, non ? »

La respiration de l'ancien agent du FBI s'emballa alors que de l'autre côté du miroir, les agents se jetaient des regards mi-horrifiés, mi-choqués. Gibbs et le commissaire Desbois échangèrent un regard.

« Vous croyez qu'on doit l'empêcher de faire cela ? demanda le commissaire. »

Gibbs hésita. Il n'y avait rien qu'il voulait plus faire que sortir Tony de cette folie. Cependant, il soupira :

« Il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance… Mais il va m'entendre ! »

« Bien, dit Tony en saisissant le couteau de la main droite. Commençons par une question simple. Combien de personnes as-tu tuées ? »

Lekusky hésita, les yeux fixés sur la lame. Tony la fit glisser sur la paume de sa main gauche sans appuyer assez fort, cependant, pour percer la peau.

« Vingt-neuf, répondit finalement l'ancien agent du FBI qui dardait sur Tony un regard avide.

_ Ce qui fait cinq dont nous ne connaissons pas l'identité et onze dont les corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés… »

Lekusky le fixait d'un air impatient. Sans montrer la moindre émotion, Tony passa la lame le long de sa paume, laissant apparaître une fine ligne sanglante. Les narines de Lekusky s'écartèrent, sa respiration s'alourdit.

« Le nom des cinq victimes ?

_ Bart Geller… »

Tony traça une ligne perpendiculaire à la première, toujours sans sourciller ni même regarder sa main.

« Jensen McAbel… »

Lekusky resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Tony traça une deuxième ligne perpendiculaire.

Les trois autres noms furent suivis de trois autres lignes.

Alors que derrière le miroir sans tain, les agents du FBI fouillaient leurs dossiers à la recherche d'informations sur les victimes, le sang coulait entre les doigts de Tony, recouvrant sa main d'un épais liquide rouge.

« Maintenant, je veux la localisation des corps. Commençons par la plus ancienne de tes victimes non retrouvées… »

Tony saisit l'un des dossiers qu'il avait emmenés avec lui. Aussitôt, le sang tâcha la feuille de papier. Gibbs comprenait désormais pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour prendre des photocopies plutôt que les originaux.

« James Stetanson… »

Sitôt une localisation donnée par Lekusky, les agents du FBI envoyèrent une équipe. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Tony reçut la confirmation que le corps du jeune homme s'y trouvait bien. Il trancha alors la peau entre son pouce et son index.

Au fil des questions et des réponses, les deux mains de Tony se couvrirent de coupures et de sang. Des coupures de plus en plus profondes car Lekusky devenait exigeant. Le visage de Tony était couvert de sueur et ses mains tremblaient, rendant plus difficiles encore les coupures alors que Lekusky avait les yeux écarquillés, le regard fou, la respiration rapide et bruyante.

Gibbs voulait sortir Tony de cette folie, il voulait l'empêcher de martyriser encore ses mains mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Lekusky n'avait toujours pas révélé où se trouvait le corps de l'ami de Tony et, aussi fou fût-il, il prenait plaisir à faire durer les choses, avide de voir Tony souffrir et s'inquiéter du temps qui passait et les rapprochait inexorablement de l'heure de l'exécution.

Dix des onze victimes avaient été retrouvées. Seul restait Will. Mais Lekusky ne semblait pas prêt de cracher le morceau et il n'y avait plus guère de place sur les mains de Tony pour une autre coupure. La table était poisseuse de sang, les photocopies illisibles et le manche du couteau glissait entre les doigts charcutés de l'agent du NCIS. Il était si pâle que Gibbs faillit l'extirper de force de la salle d'interrogatoire, même en sachant que Tony ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Lekusky ne voulait pas révéler ce qu'il avait fait du corps de Will. Il voulait continuer à jouer. Il savait que Tony ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement et l'heure de son exécution approchait.

La respiration saccadée, tremblant de douleur et de fatigue – il se trouvait après tout dans cette pièce depuis plus de dix heures et il n'en était sorti que quelques minutes pendant que des équipes recherchaient les corps – Tony fit une proposition qui fit crier de rage Gibbs.

« Si tu me dis où tu as mis Will, je me tranche les veines et tu seras aspergé par mon sang. »

Tony fit glisser la lame le long de ses poignets pour appuyer sa proposition.

Les narines très évasées, Lekusky expira bruyamment et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Le regard toujours fixé sur le sang qui coulait des multiples plaies de Tony, il acquiesça.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tony est effectivement un "petit peu" perturbée dans cette histoire... Juste un petit peu... Pauvre Gibbs..._

_Je vois que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suis rassurée de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier ce genre d'histoire (mais je ne suis pas encore dérangée au point de me charcuter les mains, merci. Comment pourrais-je taper à l'ordinateur sinon ? Comment pourrais-je corriger les copies de mes élèves ?)_

_Merci à tous mes reviewers (et notamment à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte FF et à qui je ne peux donc répondre personnellement) et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 :**

Cela prit exactement vingt-sept minutes pour trouver le corps de Will d'après les indications de Lekusky mais, alors qu'ayant reçu confirmation Tony saisissait difficilement le couteau, il fallut à peine quelques secondes à Gibbs pour entrer, défonçant presque la porte, arracher le couteau de la masse sanguinolente qu'étaient devenues les mains de Tony et saisir le plus jeune à bras le corps, hurlant qu'on retirât Lekusky de sa vue. Le psychopathe criait lui-aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu sa récompense mais ses réclamations furent noyées dans le tumulte provoqué par une demi-douzaine d'agents du FBI qui étaient entrés dans la pièce à leur tour.

Dans ses bras, Tony tremblait, presque convulsivement. Sa respiration était hachée et il serait tombé si Gibbs ne l'avait pas soutenu.

« J'n'ai pas… J'n'ai pas… respecté ma promesse, ahana-t-il.

_ Ta promesse ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ? hurla Gibbs. Ce fumier va mourir de toute façon ! A quoi tu pensais ? »

Gibbs avait installé Tony sur le sol, contre le mur, et tentait de l'emballer dans une couverture qu'un agent lui avait apportée. Tony avait l'air perdu, le regard se noyant dans le vide quand il n'était pas fixé sur ses mains.

« Désolé, murmura-t-il. J'n'ai pas pensé… Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller sur le terrain pendant quelques temps. Tu vas avoir un agent de moins. Je t'ai laissé tomber… »

Gibbs faillit lui donner une tape sur la tête pour le faire taire mais se retint à temps. Son agent était déjà suffisamment abîmé comme cela sans qu'il en rajoutât. Gibbs était absolument furieux mais il savait que sa colère ne servirait à rien. Il connaissait son agent. Il comprenait…

Gibbs renonça à la tape mais prit cependant le menton de Tony dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi attentivement. Tu m'écoutes, Tony ? Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber ! C'était stupide, dangereux, complètement fou mais tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Tu m'entends ? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ! »

Tony finit par hocher légèrement la tête.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper du reste, OK ? ».

Le plus jeune acquiesça doucement et sembla tomber dans une sorte de léthargie qui inquiétait Gibbs.

« Où est cette p… d'ambulance ? hurla-t-il à la ronde.

_ Elle sera là dans moins de dix minutes, répondit une voix que Gibbs ne connaissait pas. »

Elle appartenait à une femme de quelques années plus âgée que Tony, belle et élégante bien qu'elle fût vêtue d'une blouse blanche de type médical. Le commissaire Desbois l'accompagnait. Elle s'agenouilla devant Tony et lui prit les mains.

« Laisse-moi voir ce que tu t'es infligé, ordonna-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

_ Lindy ? murmura Tony.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Anton…

_ Je…

_ Mais merci. Merci… »

La femme examinait les mains de Tony d'un œil expert et se fit apporter de quoi effectuer les premiers soins. Tony était à peine conscient et Gibbs n'aurait su dire s'il gémissait ou murmurait.

Sentant le regard de l'agent du NCIS sur elle, la femme finit par se tourner vers l'homme.

« Nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Lindsay Donovan. La sœur aînée de Will, ajouta-t-elle après un moment. »

Gibbs esquissa un geste de salutation, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire.

L'ambulance arriva finalement et Gibbs s'y invita, refusant de laisser Tony loin de lui. Il fut pourtant obligé de le laisser à l'hôpital et se retrouva rapidement à tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente.

« Il paraît que vous pourriez avoir besoin de ça… »

Gibbs se retourna. C'était la femme qu'il avait vu au siège du FBI de Cleveland, la sœur de l'ami de Tony. Lindsay Donovan. Et elle lui tendait une tasse de café.

Il l'accepta avec un signe de remerciement de la tête.

« Pas de nouvelles d'Anton ?

_ Pas encore, grimaça Gibbs, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

_ Rassurez-vous, il s'en sortira. Anton s'en sort toujours, répondit la femme avec un sourire triste.

_ Euh… Mes condoléances. Pour votre frère, hésita Gibbs. »

La femme soupira doucement.

« Cela fait des années, agent Gibbs. J'ai appris à vivre sans lui. Mieux qu'Anton en tout cas…

_ Il se sent coupable…

_ Je sais. Et je regrette de n'être pas parvenue à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Si j'avais réussi, il ne serait pas dans cet état… Oh, ne vous trompez pas, agent Gibbs, je suis soulagée qu'on ait retrouvé le corps de mon frère… Mais j'aurai préféré qu'Anton n'ait pas à supporter cela… Pas seulement parce que j'aime beaucoup Anton. Mais aussi parce qu'Anton était le meilleur ami de mon frère. Ils étaient plus proches que des frères jumeaux et je sais que Will n'aurait pas voulu qu'Anton se torture avec sa mort. J'espère qu'il pourra surmonter ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant. J'espère qu'il pourra enfin se pardonner d'avoir survécu… »

Tony put sortir de l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard, les deux mains bandées avec interdiction de les utiliser pour au moins vingt-quatre heures. Les médecins avaient voulu le garder en observation mais Gibbs avait cédé devant le regard suppliant de son agent – il devenait décidément trop tendre, une chance que le reste de son équipe ne fût pas présente pour voir cela – et il était intervenu. Les médecins avaient accepté de laisser Tony à sa garde à condition qu'il s'assurât qu'il n'utilisât pas ses mains. Ce qui signifiait que Gibbs allait devoir l'aider pour tout, aussi bien se nourrir que s'habiller, ou se déshabiller. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière, et ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un et l'autre dans les deux rôles, mais ce n'était pas agréable pour autant d'être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un, Gibbs le savait. Mais s'il y avait une personne au monde dont il pouvait accepter l'aide, c'était bien de son agent senior, et il savait que la réciproque était vraie aussi.

Gibbs avait profité des soins de Tony pour réserver une chambre d'hôtel. Il y conduisit donc son agent qui se trouvait dans un état semi-conscient, non pas à cause des anti-douleurs qu'il avait refusés, mais en raison de la douleur physique et de l'état de choc. Gibbs en profita pour choyer Tony. Ce n'était pas comme si son agent le laissait faire en temps normal. Et Gibbs savait parfaitement que les choses seraient plus compliquées une fois que Tony aurait repris ses esprits.

« Est-ce que tu veux assister à l'exécution ? demanda Gibbs une fois qu'il eût bordé un Tony amorphe. »

Tony secoua la tête.

« Non. Je veux… Je veux juste oublier et dormir.

_ D'accord Tony. Fiston. Repose-toi bien. »

Gibbs posa une main apaisante sur la tête de son agent. C'était vraiment une chance qu'ils fussent seuls tous les deux. Ses autres agents auraient été capables de vouloir l'exorciser. Et il fallait espérer que Tony ne se souviendrait pas beaucoup de ce moment. Il avait tendance à s'inquiéter quand Gibbs était gentil avec lui.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hum... désolée pour le retard, petit problème d'internet (plus d'une semaine sans internet, mon modem a rendu l'âme et j'étais en train de virer folle... enfin plus folle que ce que je suis déjà...)._

_Bon, apparemment, vous n'êtes pas trop choqué(e)s de l'attitude de Tony. Je tiens tout de même à rappeler qu'il est épuisé mentalement et physiquement (il a quand même interrogé l'autre dingue pendant plusieurs heures), blessé gravement, avec une importante perte de sang, et perdu dans d'horribles souvenirs. Quant à Gibbs... s'il n'agit pas tout de suite c'est qu'il sait que Tony ne le lui pardonnerait pas, et ne se pardonnerait pas de ne pas avoir pu faire parler Lekusky, mais après... il faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui réagisse !_

_Probablement un des derniers chapitres, l'histoire étant sans doute plus courte que ce que j'avais prévu._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 :**

Plus tard, un agent de police lui déposa un DVD – et un ordinateur pour le lire – qu'il avait obtenu du commissaire Desbois. Il avait voulu voir les vidéos de ce que Lekusky avait fait à son agent et son meilleur ami mais le commissaire avait refusé et n'avait jamais voulu céder. Il avait cependant accepté de lui laisser voir la vidéo du procès.

Tout aussi inculte en informatique qu'il fût, Gibbs savait lire un DVD sur un ordinateur. Le DVD regroupait plusieurs jours de procès aussi avança-t-il – là encore, une manœuvre qu'il maîtrisait à peu près – jusqu'au passage qui l'intéressait.

Gibbs connaissait de réputation le juge qui présidait l'affaire, le juge Bardouin, bâtard fini aussi intransigeant avec les criminels que sans compassion pour les victimes et leurs familles. Il se prenait pour la Loi avec un grand L, carré, rigide et absolument sans sentiment.

« Votre Honneur, je voudrais signaler que mon prochain témoin se présente devant ce tribunal contre l'avis de ses médecins… commença le procureur.

_ Et alors ? Faîtes entrer votre témoin au lieu de faire perdre son temps à la Cour ! »

Le procureur soupira et la porte du tribunal s'ouvrit.

A petits pas douloureux, un Anthony Dinozzo qui semblait à peine sorti de l'enfance et qui était plus blessé qu'il n'était imaginable s'avança entre les travées. Le juge ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le jeune homme approcher.

« Asseyez-vous, proposa le juge d'un ton doux que personne ne lui avait jamais entendu. Aidez-le ! ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux policiers qui encadraient les membres du jury.

_ Je vous remercie, votre Honneur, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Tony d'une voix faible mais ferme. »

Le juge lui jeta un regard peu convaincu mais n'insista pas. Commença alors la procédure de serment, l'annonce des noms et qualités du témoin. Tony se tenait debout mais il semblait prêt à s'effondrer au moindre souffle.

Le procureur s'adressait au jeune homme avec sympathie et compassion et toutes les questions qu'il lui posait étaient respectueuses et non agressives. Il en fut tout autrement quand ce fut au tour de l'avocat de la défense.

« Pourriez-vous nous donner des détails de vos soi-disant tortures ? Je pense que la Cour a le droit de vous entendre et de voir quel affabulateur vous êtes…

_ Objection, votre Honneur !

_ Pourriez-vous expliquer à la Cour, inspecteur Dinozzo, pourquoi vous vous trouvez ici, devant cette Cour, alors que l'inspecteur William Donovan, votre meilleur ami avez-vous dit, a disparu, mort d'après vous…

_ Objection ! »

Et cela avait continué pendant près d'une heure sous le sourire de Lekusky et le teint de plus en plus pâle de Tony qui avait fini par accepter de s'asseoir après que le juge Bardouin lui avait demandé une nouvelle fois s'il voulait faire une pause. Il devait craindre que le jeune homme ne s'évanouît.

« Je vais… Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il nous a fait, murmura le jeune Tony. Mais je veux que tous les proches des victimes sortent… Ils n'ont… Ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître les détails… »

Lekusky s'était immédiatement écrié contre cette idée. Apparemment, voir la détresse des familles de ses victimes le réjouissait au plus haut point.

Le tribunal fut presque entièrement vidé sans un bruit – on avait fait taire Lekusky – et Tony commença son récit…

Gibbs se retrouva agenouillé devant la cuvette des toilettes sans trop savoir comment il était arrivé là. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait vomi – dans son enfance peut-être ? – mais il venait de rattraper son retard… Et il n'avait fait qu'écouter Tony raconter les tortures que lui et son ami avaient subies ! Il devrait penser à remercier le commissaire Desbois d'avoir refusé de lui laisser voir les DVD de Lekusky. Gibbs voulait le tuer. Lui arracher les tripes à mains nues, lui déchirer la gorge, lui arracher les yeux, lui… Il fut couper dans ses pensées de boucherie vengeresse par la voix de son agent :

« Boss ?

_ Dans la salle de bain… »

Tony lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit Gibbs d'un ton brusque. J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui… »

Il fut couper par des coups de marteau et une voix furieuse qui criait : « Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle ! ». M… ! Il avait oublié de couper le DVD !

Tony fit quelques pas en arrière pour vérifier si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait que c'était. Gibbs l'entendit couper la vidéo.

« Tu avais vraiment besoin de savoir, murmura-t-il d'une voix lasse. »

Gibbs ne répondit rien, embarrassé.

« Eh ! Comment as-tu éteint ce truc ? Tu n'es pas censé te servir de tes mains ! réalisa-t-il soudainement. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Je crois que j'ai faim. Tu penses qu'ils accepteraient de monter une soupe avec une paille ou tu vas me faire manger comme un bébé ?

_ Laisse-moi me laver les dents et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire… »

Tony avait tenu à assister à l'enterrement de la dépouille de son ami. Si ce n'était son état de santé, Gibbs ne voyait rien de problématique à cela. Il l'aida donc à s'habiller, le força à avaler quelque chose – le fait que ses mains étaient inutilisables aidait en empêchant Tony de repousser la nourriture – et le conduisit jusqu'au cimetière.

Le temps était clair, le ciel dégagé, mais un vent froid balayait ce matin de novembre. Pourtant, Gibbs savait que la température n'était pas la raison des frissons de Tony. Son agent était sorti de la voiture depuis plusieurs minutes mais il restait immobile, perdu dans ses pensées, semblant plus jeune et plus fragile que Gibbs l'avait rarement vu. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune avant de lui donner une micro tape sur la tête pour le faire réagir.

« Eh ! Je suis sûr que les médecins ne seraient pas contents si j'avais une commotion cérébrale !

_ Depuis quand écoutes-tu les médecins, Dinozzo ?

_ Euh…

_ Allez, la cérémonie ne va pas tarder… »

Il n'y avait pas de service religieux, juste une mise en terre. Les gens étaient nombreux. Famille, anciens collègues, amis… Gibbs reconnut le commissaire Desbois et Lindsay. La femme se trouvait avec un couple d'un certain âge que Gibbs devina être ses parents et deux femmes plus jeunes mais qui avaient un air de ressemblance avec elle se tenaient à leur côté. Les autres sœurs de Will, probablement.

Tony resta à l'écart, inhabituellement silencieux et tranquille, et si beaucoup se tournèrent vers lui et lui adressèrent des signes de tête, personne ne s'approcha. La cérémonie fut d'une grande simplicité et plus mélancolique que triste. Cela faisait longtemps que tout le monde savait que Will était mort. Gibbs sentait même un certain soulagement, apaisement, régner parmi les participants. Pas de pleurs bruyants, juste quelques larmes sur des sourires tristes, pas de cris déchirants et de personnes effondrées, mais des embrassades de réconfort.

Ce fut court. Quelques mots d'adieu, mais personne ne semblait vouloir parler du défunt devant cette tombe qui, enfin, recouvrait autre chose qu'un cercueil vide. L'une des sœurs lut un poème sur la douleur de l'absence, le temps qui passe et les souvenirs. Le cercueil fut descendu dans la fosse et ce fut terminé.

Gibbs s'apprêtait à ramener Tony à l'hôtel, Tony qui était toujours beaucoup trop calme, quand la famille de Will s'approcha. Il sentit son agent se tendre et hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une quelconque décision que la mère de Will fut devant eux et prit Tony dans ses bras. Tony faisait bien deux têtes de plus que cette femme aux cheveux gris mais Gibbs eut l'impression qu'il venait de perdre plusieurs centimètres et plusieurs années. Gibbs pouvait voir son agent secoué de sanglots silencieux et il pouvait entendre les mots de réconfort de la femme : « Tout va aller maintenant. Pleure, mon petit. Merci, merci. Et tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner… »

Gibbs regardait, indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire jusqu'à ce que Lindsay s'approchât.

« Agent Gibbs. Je vous présente mon père, Maxwell Donovan et mes sœurs, Brooke et Keira. Ma mère, Molly, souhaiterait qu'Anton et vous nous suiviez à la maison. Il n'y aura que la famille et les intimes… Et je peux vous promettre du café, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour quelque peu forcé. »

Gibbs lui rendit son sourire et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Tony qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras maternelles de Molly Donovan, il acquiesça.

Quand la femme relâcha enfin son agent, Gibbs agrippa Tony avant qu'il ne pût se dérober et l'entraîna vers la voiture après avoir lâché : « On vous suit ».


	7. Chapter 7

_Hum... je sais que cela fait vraiment très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitres. Mais j'ai passé un été et un début d'année très difficile pour des raisons familiales à quoi s'ajoute mon premier temps plein en temps que professeur. Mais voilà enfin le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents._

_Sinon, j'ai commencé d'autres fics, je les posterai quand j'aurai quelques chapitres d'avance pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre._

_Merci à mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 :**

La maison des Donovan était avant tout une maison de famille, chaleureuse, accueillante, avec des photos de tous les membres de la famille : parents, enfants et petits-enfants.

Alors que Tony était entraîné par le père de famille, Gibbs s'arrêta devant une photo. Elle représentait un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, Will sans le moindre doute, et Tony. Un Tony plus jeune, comme dans la vidéo du procès ou les photos du dossier, mais heureux, un gigantesque sourire éclairant son visage, le bras de Will autour de ses épaules et le sien autour de celles de Will. Deux jeunes hommes heureux de vivre, deux amis séparés de la plus horrible des manières. Quel gâchis !

« C'est une belle photo, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gibbs se retourna et se retrouva face à une femme qui devait avoir l'âge de Tony ou quelques années de moins.

« Je suis sûr que papa doit l'avoir en double. Vous croyez que ça ferait plaisir à Anton ? »

Gibbs continua de fixer la femme, incapable de se souvenir de son prénom.

« Oh, pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée. Keira, la petite dernière de la famille. J'avais dix-sept ans à l'époque et aujourd'hui… Je peux enfin emmener mes filles sur la tombe de leur oncle qu'elles ne connaîtront jamais. Ce sont elles, là-bas… Les choses auraient pu être vraiment différentes si… Will disait toujours qu'il allait marier l'une de nous à Anton pour qu'il fasse vraiment partie de la famille. On lui répondait toujours qu'il n'avait qu'à l'épouser lui-même s'il l'aimait tant mais en vrai, aucune de nous n'aurait dit non si Anton nous avait vues autrement que comme des sœurs… Tout aurait pu être tellement différent…

_ Je suppose, fut tout ce que parvient à répondre Gibbs. »

Une horrible pensée lui faisait remercier que les choses n'eussent pas été différentes car si elles l'avaient été, alors il n'aurait probablement jamais rencontré Tony. C'était une pensée horrible, égoïste mais Gibbs ne savait pas où il serait si Tony n'avait pas comblé le vide béant dans son existence. Si tout chez son agent criait au manque d'un père, tout chez lui prouvait son désir de retrouver ce statut de père. Ils s'étaient mutuellement trouvés.

« Désolée, je n'arrête pas de parler. Je suppose que c'est l'émotion… Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si je ne savais pas que mon frère était mort depuis longtemps. C'est plutôt un soulagement. De pouvoir mettre un terme à cette histoire. Ça doit être les souvenirs… Vous croyez qu'Anton va bien ? »

Le silence qui suivit la question sortit Gibbs de ses pensées. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que la jeune femme lui avait demandé.

« Il ira bien. »

Keira parut dubitative alors qu'elle regardait derrière Gibbs. L'agent se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle observait. Tony et le père de Will se tenait à l'écart, manifestement en train d'échanger quelques mots. Gibbs n'avait pas une excellente vue – il était forcé de porter des lunettes pour lire, ce qu'il refusait de reconnaître, on finit tous par devenir presbyte, il paraît – mais même de là où il se tenait il pouvait constater le malaise de son agent rien qu'à sa posture, en retrait, comme recroquevillé.

« Il ira bien. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ! assura Gibbs. »

Il s'excusa auprès de la femme pour rejoindre son agent.

Tony tremblait légèrement, imperceptiblement pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Gibbs. La fièvre, pensa l'agent du NCIS. Les médecins l'avaient prévenu à l'hôpital, ses blessures auraient des conséquences au moins pendant quelques jours. Tony avait besoin de prendre ses médicaments, et probablement de manger quelque chose aussi, mais Gibbs savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'affront de le nourrir comme un bébé devant témoin. Il se résolut dont à interrompre les deux hommes.

« Je vous remercie de votre invitation, monsieur Donovan, mais il va être temps de rentrer. »

Gibbs jeta un regard appuyé sur les mains bandées de Tony pour que le père de Will comprît exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. L'homme hocha la tête.

Ils dirent au revoir – Tony passa entre les bras de toutes les femmes de la maison mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il se vanterait – et sortirent, accompagnés de Maxwell Donovan.

Avant qu'ils n'entrassent dans la voiture, l'homme retint une dernière fois Tony. Il lui tendit un paquet grossièrement emballé.

« Il aurait voulu que ce soit toi qui l'aies. Reviens nous voir, quand tu iras mieux. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu… »

Tony hocha la tête avant de monter dans la voiture. Gibbs boucla sa ceinture et démarra, conduisant en respectant les règles pour ne pas ajouter à l'inconfort de son agent.

Tony tenait le paquet sur ses genoux. Evidemment, il était incapable de l'ouvrir par lui-même mais Gibbs n'était pas certain qu'il le souhaitait vraiment. Bien que tiraillé par la curiosité, Gibbs se força à la patience. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivassent à l'hôtel.

Gibbs commanda une soupe – avec une paille – et un milkshake, sachant parfaitement que Tony lui en voudrait s'il essayait de le nourrir à la petite cuillère. D'ici quelques jours, Tony pourrait tenir une cuillère et changer de régime mais en attendant, l'important était qu'il avalât quelque chose.

Gibbs attendit que Tony eût terminé son repas pour lui demander s'il voulait qu'il lui ouvrît le paquet. La vérité était qu'il crevait de curiosité. Tony resta silencieux un moment, semblant hésiter mais il finit par hocher la tête.

La première chose que Gibbs retira du paquet était un insigne de police. L'insigne de Will sans le moindre doute. L'insigne d'un brillant policier parti trop tôt… Gibbs vit Tony rater une respiration et serrer les lèvres. Il posa l'insigne sur les mains bandées de son agent.

« Tu sais… commença Tony. Quand on était là-bas… Parfois Lekusky nous laissait seuls quelques heures et… On se disait… On se disait que si on s'en sortait, on se prendrait des vacances, on irait à la mer, faire du bateau, quelque chose comme ça… Oublier un peu le boulot… Et puis il revenait et… La mer disparaissait… Et puis, j'ai fini par réussir à me libérer… »

D'après le dossier du légiste, Tony avait tiré sur les menottes jusqu'à ce que ses mains, dont la peau était arrachée, fussent libérées. Gibbs pouvait à peine imaginer la douleur et la détermination qu'il avait fallu pour continuer malgré tout.

« Will ne me répondait plus depuis un moment mais je ne voulais pas croire que… Je ne voulais pas accepter… »

Gibbs avait déjà perdu des camarades. Lorsqu'il était en service actif chez les marines notamment. Certains étaient même morts dans ses bras. Mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans la situation d'assister à la mort par tortures d'un ami. Plus que cela même, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Will et sa famille étaient devenus la nouvelle famille de Tony qui en manquait cruellement. Et comme à son habitude, Tony s'était senti coupable…

Le second objet que Gibbs sortit du paquet était un collier dont le pendentif, représentant une main, semblait cassé. Il fallut à Gibbs quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses bijoux de pacotilles en deux parties que portaient les adolescents. Gibbs pouvait deviner que Tony possédait l'autre moitié. Cela pouvait paraître particulièrement puéril – mais en même temps Will et Tony étaient si jeunes à l'époque – mais Gibbs imaginait parfaitement les deux jeunes hommes portant visiblement et fièrement les colliers sans se préoccuper des regards extérieurs.

En voyant le collier, Tony eut un hoquet étranglé et détourna brusquement la tête. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Gibbs pour comprendre ce que les tressautements signifiaient. Sans se poser de questions, il agrippa son agent – qui était devenu bien plus que cela – et le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endormît d'épuisement. Aux chiottes, les conneries qui disent que les hommes ne pleurent pas ni ne se prennent dans les bras !

Ils repartirent le lendemain. Tony n'ayant guère envie de se retrouver mêlé à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, Gibbs loua une voiture pour rentrer à Washington. Trois cent soixante-et-onze milesi en respectant les limites – oui il les connaissait – leur laisserait le temps de discuter. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait espéré Gibbs car Tony se montra inhabituellement silencieux.

Au bout de deux heures sans avoir entendu le son de la voix de Tony – un record – Gibbs n'y tint plus. Il arrêta brutalement la voiture, heureusement qu'il n'y avait presque personne sur la route.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Et ne me réponds pas que tu vas bien. Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé ! »

Quelques interminables secondes plus tard :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire pour ça ? demanda Tony en levant ses mains bandées. Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant de guérir ? Je ne te servirai à rien… »

Gibbs soupira.

« Ne bouge pas ! ordonna-t-il et il sortit de la voiture, son téléphone à la main ».

Il ne fut pas trop difficile de négocier deux semaines de congés avec Vance ni de demander à Ducky de leur envoyer des affaires et de quoi soigner Tony. Tony avait besoin de vacances, avait besoin de voir la mer et quoi de mieux que de voguer sur un voilier fait main ? Gibbs n'avait en effet pas brûlé – ceux qui portaient le nom d'une de ses ex-femmes – ni donné – le Kelly pour sa filleule – tous les bateaux qu'il avait construits. Il lui en restait un dont il était particulièrement fier, amarré dans une marina proche de Washington. Il espérait juste que Tony ne ferait pas attention au nom du bateau… Gibbs secoua la tête alors qu'il remontait dans la voiture. Comme s'il y avait une chance que Tony ne remarquât pas qu'il avait donné son nom à un voilier…

**FIN**

i 371 miles = 597 km


End file.
